Always Wanting You
by AshleyofRavenclaw
Summary: Because there is always the right one out there for you.
1. Chapter 1  Harry and The Cloak

I do not own Harry Potter. All of the magical work belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling

This is a series of oneshots based off of the challenge **Ring Around The Boyfriend**.

* * *

The biggest lesson in her life came from Harry Potter. Most would say the same, but for her it was for a reason other than him defeating You-Know-Who and saving the Wizarding World. She fancied knowing that she was Harry's first _real_ relationship-although it was not hers. Their relationship was something like Romeo and Juliet, a book that her Muggles Studies Professor told their class about. Forbidden and secret. And she loved every moment of it. She supposed that the only reason she had a fling with Harry was due to the sneaking around, it was an adrenaline rush and it made her feel _amazing_. He was good at everything in all departments from romance to physical.

Lavender Brown gazed around her Defense Against the Dark Arts class, chewing loudly on a piece of bubble gum that Dean Thomas had given her. Her bouncy hair was placed into two pigtails today, a new look that she thought she should try out. Her hair was always so difficult to take care of, there weren't many options that she could do to it. Lavender brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face as her blue eyes gazed around the classroom and fell upon Harry Potter.

The negative to their relationship was Ron. For weeks now, she had been doing nothing more than snogging the life out of the rather annoying red headed Weasley. To make him break up with her, she had been continuously annoying- being overly clingy and complaining about Hermione being around. In fact, all she was trying to do was get him to leave her, so she did not have to worry so much as she spent time with Harry.

Smiling mischievously, Lavender nodded at Harry, confirming their secret "meeting" later in the Room of Requirement. Unfortunately, there was still forty minutes of class left- and Lavender's mind began to wonder. The last time her and Harry got together, amazingly and perhaps banned things happened. Nobody made her feel quite as good as Harry could. She knew that it was nothing more than just a physical connection- both wanted it and Harry had confessed to her that he fancied someone else, a lot. But that did not matter to her, he was good at what they were limited to. He was not her first and she knew he wouldn't be her last, but he might be her favorite.

Harry came off as a timid, quiet, and vulnerable boy in classes and in the Common Room. However, as soon as the two of them were alone, Harry become powerful , strong, and extremely attractive. His body was a wonderland and he used it forcefully, but she liked it that way. All of her other hookups or relationships, she had a tendency to take the control. It was especially that way with Ron. Harry gave her experiences that she knew she would never encounter anywhere else.

As Lavender became more excited and aroused in class, she was waiting for time to tick by. She needed to be with Harry, for the two of them to become one and make miracles happen. It had been a week since their last "meeting" and she needed it so bad. Luckily, her daydreams made the time continue by faster. And like Lavender and Harry had planned, she ran out of the room and waited for him in an abandoned classroom.

Every time the met, the location of their abandoned classroom changed in case someone became suspicious. This one was planted in the Charms Corridor. Before Lavender sat down on one of the only non-broken upturned desks, she pointed her wand at it to clear off the layers of dust. As she sat down, she pondered what this room had been used for in the centuries that Hogwarts has been opened, and when the last time it was used. On the other side of the room, glistening off of the sunlight from the grimy window, there were several footprints. They too were dusted over, but she could tell that they were newer than the rest of the dust that had fallen in the room. It was quite enchanting, to be in a place this old when new things were constantly happening. Lavender secretly wished to herself that Hogwarts could speak, she imagined the stories it would tell.

The door creaked open, and Lavender jumped- she was not expecting it. And nobody was there. Raising her eyebrows, she stood up from the desk and strode over to the door. But before she could make it over, she ran into something invisible- or rather someone. "OW!" It yelled. Lavender held her hand to her mouth to stop herself from screaming as she took several steps back. Seconds later, Harry appeared pulling off his invisibility cloak.

"Oh my!" She yelled, running over to him, "I am so sorry!" She smiled seeing the look on his face, one that appeared to be satisfied. She found him extremely attractive, "Lock the door." She whispered, as he handed her the cloak. She watched him point his wand at the door and mutter several spells, ones that would extinguish any sound that would be emitted. When Harry turned around, he was smirking.

Lavender couldn't wait- she needed him now. And as they kissed passionately and the kiss led into more mischievous endeavors and less clothing, Lavender's thoughts began to change. She knew that Harry would never love her, nor Ron, nor any other male she has been with. And she wished to herself, that someday, somebody would love her for other things other than her body. It was that moment that she knew, that Harry would be her last lover. The next male she approached, would be her first love- someone she fell long and hard for. And as things progressed with Harry, she smiled. Everything was going to be okay.


	2. Chapter 2 Dean and the Striped Robes

It was perhaps the nicest thing that anyone had ever done for her. Every one that she knew, now looked at her differently- all because she messed up one potential relationship. She didn't even see the reality in it. They were all so young, only fourteen or fifteen years old, why would anybody be so utterly head over heels about anyone? They were at the age of experience and having fun. It did not make any sense to her at why anybody would take anything serious.

As the last slow song was blaring, Lavender stood against the stone wall of the Great Hall, watching her date, Seamus Finnigan dance with another girl. He was _Lavender's _date, it was not right for him to be dancing with someone else, no matter how much he liked that other girl! Her blue eyes filled with tears, she knew that her reputation was ruined. She could still hear Seamus yelling at her, _"You lied to me! You manipulated me and made me look like a bloody fool! I should have never, EVER believed you in the first place!"_

Seamus was the first boy that Lavender ever fancied and apparently, she was not his first. It was a girl from Ravenclaw, a really pretty girl too. And she fancied him as well. When Lavender spread the rumor's that someone else had asked Miss. Pretty Pants to the Ball and she agreed to go, her wish came true. Seamus agreed to go with Lavender. Someone else inevitably ended up taking his crush and she hoped and dreamed that Seamus would forget about her- but that did not happen once the trust was spread.

And he appeared so _happy _and so _in love. _They were too young to fall in love! As Lavender stood against the cold wall, she felt a tapping on her shoulder. Behind her stood Dean Thomas, with a sad smile on his face. "You know, when Seamus told me he asked you to go instead of her, I was flabbergasted. I knew that something wasn't right, because all he ever did was talk about her. In fact, I was hurt because he knew that I fancied you."

Lavender stopped crying as she watched the slowly dancing reflection in Dean's dark eyes. He appeared sad and confused. "I didn't understand the concept of it, until tonight," he went onto say. Dean shook his head and turned to face Lavender. With a small smile on his face, he pulled out his wand and whispered a spell that she could not hear over the music. Romantically, he conjured a handkerchief from the end of his wand and handed it to her, "Even when you are crying, you are still beautiful," he muttered to her. Lavender blushed. Nobody had ever spoke to her like this before. And it confused her; she had no absolute clue that Dean fancied her. She had never thought about it- he was always talking with Seamus and Neville, never anybody else.

"Thank you," she whispered, giving him a sweet smile. "I feel like I messed everything up, and you aren't mad at me?" she questioned. She figured out of all people to be mad at her, other than Seamus, would be Seamus's best mate. But obviously not.

Dean shook his head, "How could I?" he questioned, letting out a deep breath, "I'm mad at Seamus if anything. He was angry when I brought it up to him, saying that you liked him anyway and not me. But I've learned that you can't stay mad at your best mate for too long. I had to forgive at some point."

Lavender nodded at Dean, rethinking everything in her mind. She could not help but notice that he looked extremely cute in his striped robes. They sure were different from the typical style that everyone was wearing, besides Ron's of course. But they fit Dean and looked great on him. Dean and Lavender stood quietly for a few moments, leaving the wanted spoken thoughts behind. And suddenly, Dean piped up, "Err, would you care for a dance?" he asked her.

Lavender stood staring at him for a moment, wondering if it would be best as Seamus was standing a mere few meters away, but after contemplating it, she nodded. "Yes, yes, I would love to." She grinned as Dean nodded and took her arm, leading her on the dance floor, away from Seamus and his new dance partner. Dean placed his left arm on Lavender's waist and took her right hand in his left, and slowly they began dancing away. With Dean, the dancing came as if it were natural as opposed to when she was with Seamus, which was awkward and clumsy. It was as if they knew what was coming next, they were in sync together. Lavender smiled as the song neared an end and her and Dean separated from each other.

For a few moments, they stared into each other's eyes. And then, before she knew it Dean leaned in and kissed her. Lavender kissed back with all she had. It was romantic, spontaneous, and charming, What more could she ask for? When the pulled away, everyone was beginning to empty out of the Great Hall, but Lavender and Dean stood facing each other, grinning.

"That was-" Dean began to say before Lavender cut him off, "amazing," she finished. And it was the honest truth. She was grateful that Dean made the move and made her feel respected and wanted. Not only was her very first boyfriend, but he was her first kiss and her start onto more, unexpected things. There would never be a moment that she forgot the tall boy that wore the unique striped robes to the Yule Ball and made her feel special.


End file.
